Card Maker Guide
Card Maker Guide This guide will help you make a Fake-mon card, if you're into that sort of thing. Because making Fake-mon cards is extremely player driven, not even saying anything about what content it can include (because it can include just about anything, not just Pokémon, or did you not see the decks we're making on Team Valor Team Fake-mon?), this guide is mostly just rules for making one, as well as ways to make things easier. The Website The most capable card making website is Deckromancy, which you can get to by clicking that word or by going to pokemoncardmaker.org. If you are on a mobile device you will have to download the Deckromancy app and the .skin files for each Pokémon card type, but there are links to the download pages on the website. To save the .skin files, you will need Google Drive or a similar service. (Deckromancy is no longer up. sorry) If you want to use a less complicated website, then you can use mypokecard.com which has dropdown lists instead of text fields, but this doesn't allow all the capabilities of Deckromancy, and even though the rules do not say you have to use Deckromancy, all cards made by Team Fake-mon are made with Deckromancy. Also, mypokecard doesn't allow use of .gif or .png files. Dekcromancy does. The Rules The Prime Directive of Fake-mon Cards There must be some kind of reasonable balance. A card can't have infinite HP and do infinite damage unless you can't use it until very late in the game, as in Team Fake-mon's Rainbow Mario card. The way you balance it is up to you. Cards can be overpowered because several Team Fake-mon Decks are overpowered. As long as you include some kind of balance (even the Wither has the balances of it can't attack Ghost-types unless they attack first, can't attack on its first turn, and can't be played until 3 Wither Skeletons have been killed). Rules for Pokémon Cards # A Pokémon's HP cannot be 5 digits or longer because then the card gets messed up on Deckromancy, unless you use a narrower font. Yes, Deckromancy allows use of different fonts. Any font installed, as well as Deckromancy-001. Even Team Fake-mon didn't know this until very recently. # A Pokémon's moves cannot use 6 or more Energy because then the card gets messed up on Deckromancy, and there is no way to make it smaller. # A Pokémon's HP and their moves' damage must be a multiple of 10 because this makes damage calculation easier. If you, for example, divide the HP by 2, you must round it to a multiple of 10 somehow. Yes, you must specify on the card how to round it! Rules for Trainer Cards # TBA The Suggestions * If you have a card that fits a theme (example: making a card of Kirby) then make other cards for that theme (example: King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee). * If you need to add a special rule to your effect or card, it is HIGHLY recommended not to do so. You may use special rules that are in Fake-mon’s rules, however. If you must, then go ahead, but then you’d have to explain the special rule every time. That would be completely unnecessary. * Mega Pokémon must be EX and can only evolve from EX cards. So, in order to use that Pokémon, you must first have the regular EX card. * BREAK Evolutions keep the same moves as the previous Pokémon, so you could use that if you want the Pokémon to have 1-3 more powerful move. * If your Pokémon has a move with a x, + ,or -, this means it will have a special effect. ** Multiply moves are typically based on Energy or flipping coins and have a low base damage, like 30x ** Plus moves are usually based on Energy or coins, but it can be based on other things too, like the Pokémon’s type, your Pokémon’s damage or if there is a Pokémon Tool attached to the opponent’s Pokémon, and typically look like 60+ ** Minus moves are typically based on your Pokémon’s damage and typically have a high base damage, like 100- * If you have a very powerful move, you might want to make it do damage to itself to balance it. This is for moves like Take Down where it would make sense for this to happen.